Finding A Place To Belong
by Aradia Rose
Summary: Hermione goes to visit Harry, but hears nothing but an unusual silence. One-Shot


_A/N: This is one of my first attempts at a one-shot fic, so let me know what you think. I personally like it but i could be baised._

_PS. I don't own anyone or anything from this Harry Potter world...I wish i did, but alas! Oh well.

* * *

_

As Hermione walked though the front door of Harry's new home in Hogsmeade, she shivered at the unusual silence. If nothing else, Harry's house was seldom quiet. Even after he fell into his deep depression, brought on by the final battle with Voldemort. Harry had just barely escaped with his life, Remus wasn't so lucky. Sure, there were others who had died on that unseasonably cold June evening, but losing Remus had hurt Harry the most. He had been Harry's last connection to the life that he should have had. He was the last part of what Harry called his 'family'. But even whyn Harry was so depressed that he couldn't move, there was always sound. Sometimes it was the sound of a radio, a muggle television, or even the sound of Harry screaming, though he rarely noticed what he was doing. But silence was almost never found in his home.

"Harry, where are you?" Hermione called out as she wandered toward the kitchen. She went toward his bedroom next. 'Maybe he's still in bed, it wouldn't be the first time.' She thought, but saw an empty, messy bed when she turned the corner.

"Harry, are you gome" Come on, where are you?" She yelled out. 'Bathtub!' She thought, but was shy about walking into his master bathroom. "Harry, are you in there" I'm coming in." She said, knocking on the door, while slowly pushing it open. She know right away that what she was seeing was worse than anything that she had witnessed during all of those battles with the Dark Lord. Hermione ran over to the tub, and started to cry. Harry was lying inside, bleeding from both wrists. She leaned in close, to hold him one last time, when she felt his chest rise and fall softly.

"Harry?" She said, realizing that he was still alive. When he didn't respond, she apparated to St Mungos, and begged for someone to help her. She was too upset to remember that she knew quite a few advanced healing charms, and probably could have saved him on her own. While Harry was being examined, Hermione went to the Burrow to get Ron, and inform the rest of the Weasley family. They all followed her back to St. Mungos, and waited impatiently for some news on how Harry was doing. It was more than an hour before they were allowed into him room. Hermione and Ginny spent most of that hour crying, while everyone else sat in silence. When a nurse finally allowed them in to see Harry, Hermione ran, took a seat next to him, and carefully grabbed him hand.

"How are you Harry?" She said softly. "Well, I'm still alive, so I'd say not too well." Everyone in the room looked shocked, mainly because they could tell that he meant it. "How could you do this, Harry?" Ron asked from beside Hermione. "It's not that difficult Ron." "You know what I meant. Why would you go and do something like this?" Harry sighed. Why should I stay here? My parents, Sirius, and now Remus are all gone. Why shouldn't I be able to be with them? I already saved the bloody world, and that's all that most people care about. I want to be with my family. It's not like I have any family left here." Harry answered, nearly crying toward the end.

"What are you talking about? Look around you Harry. Sure, technically none of us are related to you, but we love you like family. That's what made Remus family, right?" Hermione said, squeezing his hand gently. "Well, yes. But he was a part of my life before, with my parents." "Harry, you may not see it, but we are your family, we all love you, and none of us care whether you saved the world or not, all we care about is you. Someday, you'll see that, and when you do, you'll know why you should stay here, and stay alive." Hermione bit her lip, trying not to cry as she spoke. She turned away, and looked out the window. Harry smiled slightly. He didn't say a word about it, but 'someday' had just arrived. He finally realized that he hadon't been without a family since his first year at Hogwarts, when he had met the people who now stood beside his hospital bed. Harry Potter finally realized that he was, in fact, very lucky to have such a large, loving family to call his own.


End file.
